


Cellmate

by Sunrise_Escapist



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Augustine Vampire (Vampire Diaries), Captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_Escapist/pseuds/Sunrise_Escapist
Summary: 1953. Damon has just found himself drugged and thrown into a cell as the next Augustine Vampire. Across from him, however, is someone he thought died long ago.
Kudos: 7





	Cellmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real post on AO3. I'm fairly new to the site, as I'm used to using FF.net instead. It's a little weird for me, but I hope I did the site justice. This is actually just a oneshot for now. I just wanted to see how the upload would go. So, for now, I have no plans to continue this. I apologize. But, enjoy.

"I hear we're getting a new cellmate today," Lorenzo says, watching his dark-haired companion across from him with curious eyes.

The woman rolled her eyes though she knew he couldn't see it. She preferred to stay in her corner, it was the darkest part of her cell. Enzo waited a moment and then two, realizing she wasn't going to respond, he sighed.

"Aren't you the least bit curious who it might be?" He asked, his thick British accent coming through with his annoyance.

They'd been cellmates for the worse part of three years now and by god, it never got any easier. He just never shut the hell up. She once asked him if he was incapable of silence—of course, he had replied with some sentimental bullshit about how he'd been alone for the last ten years, so.

"No, matey," She replied back, her tone engulfed in sarcasm. "I'm not. It's just some idiot that had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the right time."

She kept her head down and her eyes closed. Most of her time, though spent trying to ignore her talkative cellmate across from her, was otherwise busied with meditation. An old face in passing had once told her it helped ease the tension in one's body, gave them the ability to think clearly and relax—unfortunately, meditating around Enzo was like trying to keep one's composure with several screaming babies around you. Impossible.

It was quiet for a while after that. So much so, that she thought Enzo might've decided to sleep rather than talk—however, when she glanced over in his direction, she could see him staring right back at her. She groaned.

She didn't need to ask him what he was looking at. She knew he'd speak up eventually. And he did not fail to do so.

"Do you ever think you could turn your humanity back on?"

How did she know he was going to bring that up? He mentioned it at least twice a week.

"You're a broken record." She deadpans, averting her gaze.

"Because you never answer me." He shoots back.

"You ever wonder why that is?"

"I'm waiting for you to enlighten me, love," Noticing the tic in her jaw, he smirks. "We've been in a cell together for three years now. And in those three years, you have refused to answer anything to do with your humanity. You haven't even told me your name."

She scoffs. "I told you—"

"Not your number. Your real name. I told you mine."

"I didn't ask for yours." She snaps. "You gave that information on your own."

His brow furrows. "I just thought—"

She snaps her blue eyes to him, glaring. "That's the problem, 12144, you thought. I didn't ask nor do I care."

Enzo falls silent after that, seemingly in deep thought. Either that or he was offended. Either way, she was just glad he shut his mouth. She didn't care if he was hurt by her calling him by his Augustine number. That's who he was now. Had been for the last thirteen years he's apparently been here. And she, 15430. That's who she was. Who she's been since 1950. And who she will be until she ultimately dies.

No one was coming to save her. She had no one and nothing. When she was captured, that was it for her. She's accepted it. Now, if only Enzo could do the same.

"Rubbish."

She pauses, looking back over at him. "What did you say?"

He's glaring at her now, already at the bars and gripping them in his fists, his knuckles turning stark white.

"I said, rubbish. Bullshit. Liar."

"Whatever. I don't care what you think."

"But you do, love. You have nightmares, too. I've seen you thrashing at night. You feel. You don't want to, but you do. You just don't want to admit it."

She clenches her jaw, her hands balling into fists in her lap, her nails biting into her skin.

"You don't know anything." Inwardly, she curses herself for her moment of weakness. She didn't realize he could see the nightmares in her, too.

"Don't I?" He presses his face further into the bars. "You want to pretend that you don't feel anything, but you crave it, too, don't you? The power to be brought back to you—the freedom! You want it so much that you can't even stand it! I can see it in you, love. Just as it is in me."

He waits a beat. She snarls, speeding to the bars. "I am nothing like you." Her face vamps out, the veins beneath her eyes, nearly stretching down her cheeks in her rage. Her fangs elongate and she's hissing, her usually blue eyes having bled crimson.

Enzo merely stares back at her, seemingly unfazed by her outburst and the look of unadulterated hatred crossing over her face. He's so close. He's sure that he can feel it. This entire time they'd been cellmates, he'd been trying to get her to open up to him—to turn her humanity back on. It had been a work in progress and there was a point in time where he was just going to give up and accept that she wasn't going to flip the switch, but he'd begun to take up a hobby. Annoying her. At first, she didn't humor him and pointedly ignored his jabs; eventually, however, she'd begun to crack—and now the rage was peaking through.

He was so close. She was right there—teetering on the edge! Just as he parted his lips to make another remark, the door to the cellar was forced open and in walked a group of people. Enzo stepped back to get a better look at the four that entered—two people were dragging someone in and the doctor was following close behind.

It was the new Augustine vampire.

As if feeling the tension in the air, Dr. Whitmore looked between the two vampires in their cell. 12144 looked pensive but 15430 appeared angered. Something seemed...off about 15430. He figured he'd ask Ms. James about it later.

The two men carrying his newest vampire quickly pulled him into his cell next to 12144. He was still weak, barely conscious since he had begun working on him just as he was brought in. He quickly dismissed his two men and turned to his other two subjects.

"This is 21051," He tells them. "Do try and get along."

He says nothing more as he turns on his heel, only glancing at 15430 for a brief moment—having picked up on her odd behavior when he walked in—before heading out the same way he came in.

Enzo turns away from her and walks over to the other set of bars separating him from his new cellmate. The dark-haired stranger is clearly fighting to open his eyes and Enzo gets closer, trying to garner his attention. The guy groans and rolls over onto his back and through the shadows of the dungeon, 15430 looks upon him with an air of indifference.

Leave it to her infuriating cellmate to try and make friends with everyone who came down here—even that appetizing human Maggie James who came down to question them on their 'feelings' and watch their 'behavior' all for Dr. Whitmores viewing pleasure.

After several more minutes, the guy eventually was able to come to, and sluggishly pulled his body into a sitting position and looked around. Enzo's face was the first he saw of and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"W-Where am I?" He asks, the vervain still quite effective and causing him to slur as he tried to come to his senses.

It is when he speaks, though still very much a slur, does 15430 finally turn to him. Enzo is speaking now, telling him about their circumstances and who Dr. Whitmore was, before asking him about himself. In the dimly lit area, he's still shrouded in darkness but she's pressing herself back against the bars to try and get a better look at him.

It couldn't be. It wasn't. Now, after all these years—

But that voice...

"What's your name?" She snaps, eyes hard as she tries to peer through the darkness at him.

Enzo glances over his shoulder at her, clearly confused. She's never cared about names before, never bothered to learn something about anyone, and yet...21051 finally makes it to his feet at the sound of another voice and walks to the bars, ignoring Enzo altogether. His eyes were a lot blurrier than hers, as he was still running with vervain in his blood, but she could see him clearly now—and the gasp that leaves her lips is enough to startle Enzo, too.

"Damon?"

The dark-haired vampire narrowed his eyes at her, his face a perfect mixture of confusion and wonderment. And then, the pieces connect as he recalls her voice—a voice he hasn't heard since 1864.

"...E-Eileen?"

Enzo freezes, looking between his cellmates with a look of bewilderment. Not only to see that his cellmates knew each other, but that he also now knows the name of the woman who's been trapped here alongside him for three years.

"Uh—" He starts dumbly. "Does someone want to explain how it is you two know each other?"

'Eileen' doesn't spare him a glance, still too stunned to see Damon across from her.

"Hello? Anyone?"

This time, it is Damon that answers though his eyes never leave hers. "Sister..." He murmurs quietly. "She's my sister."

And the dam that she tried hard to keep closed off, suddenly burst open and the switch was finally flipped.


End file.
